It is known in the art to pack spring units for use in making mattresses by winding a length of flexible web material, e.g., disposable paper or re-usable hessian around a mandrel and feeding the spring units successively into the nip between the growing roll and the traveling web material. The spring units are compressed as they are drawn into the roll, and the result is that the roll-packed springs have a much reduced volume as compared to conventionally stacked spring units.
One type of machine known for this purpose has a winding mandrel to which a holding bar is bolted by its ends for holding the leading end of a packing web material. An upwardly moveable pressure roller is mounted above the mandrel so as to define therewith an entry nip for the web material. The web material is fed from a reel supported at the rear of the machine over the pressure roller and on to the mandrel. An operator standing at the front of the machine feeds springs into the entry nip.
Another machine for packing bedding springs is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,247. The 247 patent describes packing spring units into a roll with a web of paper or other reusable material. A similar spring packing machine is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 2,114,008, in which a roll of wrapping paper is fed along a table and into a wrapping mechanism whereat spring assemblies are placed upon the paper and fed into the machine by the paper movement.
All of these prior art machines compress and wrap springs in a single web of paper or reusable material which separates the multiple layers of spring units in a roll and maintains the springs in a compressed state for shipment from a spring manufacturer to a mattress manufacturer. This conventional roll packing technique tends to be expensive. Either large amounts of paper that will be eventually disposed of are used to wrap springs at a cost to the spring manufacturer which is often passed on to the mattress manufacturer, or much more expensive recyclable packaging is used to roll and ship springs. The recyclable material which is used to roll and ship springs must be thereafter shipped back to the spring manufacturer who, again, may incur the cost of shipping back the material and may pass that expense on to the mattress manufacturer. In addition, recyclable spring packaging material has a relatively short life span, albeit longer than paper packaging.
Therefore, it has been one objective of the present invention to reduce the cost of packaging and shipment of spring units.
It has been another objective of the present invention to provide a method of packaging spring units without using conventional paper or reusable packaging methods.
It has been a further objective of the present invention to provide a method of packaging a spring unit in which the spring unit is packaged in insulator material that will not be disposed of but, rather, be used by the mattress manufacturer in mattress production.